There was no relationship dust involved
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: Selena's back and she's gonna get a self conceited jerkthrob and a happy, bubbly brunette together with the help of the cast of the rival shows and a few DC stars! Definite Channy. Rated T for safety. Im really rubbish at summaries!
1. Trailer

**It's my first ever fanfiction so please dont be too harsh!**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Me : I own SWAC!**  
**My Friend: Really?**  
**Me: Yeah, in my dreams! And I definately don't own any of the characters below- I think they like being their own person!**

**TRAILER**  
Who thought one day could be filled with suprises? Firstly my best friend comes back:  
' OMG Selena what are you doing here?'  
My role model enters the room:  
' Demi Lovato!'  
My role model is my BIGGEST FAN!:  
'Sonny Munroe! I love you and your show!'  
And we are taking part in a contest!:  
'You guys are taking part in Talent Showdown'  
But the only defect is that we have to do it with The Falls...

Sonny is ecstatic! But is it the only reason why Selena is here? Why are there secret meetings between the casts without Sonny and Chad? Has Selena been using her relationship dust?  
'I swear-there was no relationship dust involved!'

**AN Please review and I'll try and update as quick as possible- luckily I've finished my exams but I've got school on Monday! Boohoo!**

**anusha x**


	2. Chapter 1 Suprises Suprises!

**Chapter 1 Suprises Suprises!**

**Heuy guys! Here's chapter 1! I have a few shoutouts:**

**Ash - Thanks for the review! You are my first ever reviewer since I had fanfiction and my best friend - atleast one of them!**

**Thanks to Imaginethis123 and JJstar52 for putting my story on alert as well as to Rockcandy775 and Mhanley for putting my story as one of their favourites!**

**Disclaimer: Yesterday, we went shopping and we bought Sonny With A Chance- NOT! I only own the storyline.**

Sonny's PoV

I was sat in my side of our dressing room Reading an article on my fave reality show Talent Showdown where two teams of stars battle it out to see which team is the best at singing and dancing. I was definately team Selena and Demi after all Selena was one of my best friends and Demi is my role model.

' Can the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls come to the comissionary? '

Oh great, go to the commissionary with the cast of The Falls atleast I get to see Chad, wait did I just think that? Things were getting freakier these days. Anyway I walked up with Tawni staring at her reflection.

" Are you always gonna stare at your reflection? I mean your make up is good and your hair is really pretty like always so you can adore it when we get back to our dressing room. "

With that she put her phone away. Nico Grady and Zora were already there being bored to death. As always 'The Falls' were late - they think being late is 'fashionable'. Yeah right! I heard footsteps towards us. but I didn't bother turning around until I heard a familiar voice,

" Hey guys!"

"OMG Selena what are you doing here?" I exclaimed whilst I ran towards her so I could give her a hug.

"Cant a girl see one of her best friends? Hi Tawni- loving the manicure, Grady Nico- still in love with drinking fro-yo from the tip? Cuz I might be able to pull a few strings to get you mouthfuls of fro-yo you can drink here with a little Selena magic!" To be honest, Selena knew how to make everyone happy.

" Oh yeah, Son, I have a suprise for you - come on in"

And there right in front of me was my idol, my role model...,

"Demi Lovato!" and to my surprise she screamed

"Sonny Munroe!" and together we shouted

" Im your biggest fan !" This really shocked me... someone as famous as her being my fan... oh my gosh!

" Tawni, the prettiest person in the universe, Nico, Grady lovers of popcorn twins and Zora - the prankster of the whole group!" She guessed.

"Selena did you tell her all this?"

" And Sonny, the greatest actor of our generation!" I felt extremely flattered! Just as I was about to thank her and say that I'm not that good, a three named jerkthrob ( with sparkly blue eyes that are as clear as the ocean... oh god, why am I even thinking that?) entered and disturbed the happiness in the room.

"Chad" I spat.

"Sonny"

"Chad" spat Selena

"Selena?"

And last but not least "Chad!"

" Demi? Oh my god, how are you sis?"

Chad's PoV

" I'm fine bro! Haven't seen you in AGES!" I could see everyone was really confused...

" Demi is like my sister" I explained. God randoms could be dumb. Except Sonny, she's smart. I'm thinking that about a Random? I knew I should never have cut my massage short for her!

"Ohhhh" they all said in unison.

"Anyway, since we are all here, let's get going. You guys are taking part in Talent Showdown!" My ears practically burst coz of the squeals of joy! Oh look Sonny is jumping and laughing her cute laugh. Stupid cute.

"So guys", Demi continued," so we can get to know each other better, I'm gonna have a huge sleepover and you'll meet some more of the team, let me tell you - you guys will find something in common with each other!"

So tonight was gonna be good... I hope. At least I get to see Sonny, with her radiant smile, wait what am I even saying? God, what has that girl done to me? With that I smiled and walked away.

**How dya like it? I know it is quite short but I'm still a newcomer! The next chapter is the sleepover and there will be more stars coming in... wahooo atleast i finished this chapter! im gonna start working on chapter 2! Please review, pretty please *insert puppy dog face*...**

**anusha x**


	3. Chapter 2:Movie Mayhem & Midnight Feasts

Chapter 2 – Movie Mayhem and Midnight Feasts …

AN I'm soooo sorry for not updating for ages! I am soo ashamed * looks at the floor* . My mum's been using my laptop and I was busy since I have homework and I recently went to Guide Camp and France. Also, I've been reading all your fabbytabbygrawesome FanFics so I've never had the time!Read on and thanks to my reviewers and readers ;)

Now on every chapter, I'm going to recommend something, e.g. a book, a song, or a FanFic ,and this week it is the FanFic **When Zac Attacks **by ****

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER OWNED SWAC WHICH MAKES MII SAD * tears start streaming*… and Sketchfu, Hero, StarStruck, Lala Land and any stars in my story so in other words I only own the story line and nushie896 cuz that is me!

**Demi's PoV**

Tonight was gonna be AMAZING! Not only did I have my best friends with me, we were about to help my new best friend become friends with my old best friend. To be honest Sel was trying to make them more than friends but I think they should become friends first because Chad has had his heart broken before and we don't want that again because it breaks him down completely.

It was 6:45 pm meaning I had 15 minutes before they would come so I decided to go on Sketchfu (A/N Sketchfu is a website where you draw stuff, sorry if don't know what it is!) and do some doodling. Also check on nushie896's ( AN That's me!) cos she was my cyber best friend! She was the only one who knew my real identity on Sketchfu. Oh look I have a personal message from nushie896:

Hey dem-dems

Im just back from school and I have had an awesome day cuz ive had all my fave lessons – art, drama and music! so who is in ya team 4 talent showdown?

Luv nushie x

I decided to write back:

Hi nush

Haha lol! Soz I didn't write bck quicker – really bzy u no! so much stuff to do with the teamz, i mean who 2 choose! Ma team:

So random

Mackenzie Falls

sterling, tiffany n allisyn

we chose them for a special reason...

g2g sleepova 2nite x

dem- dems =]

"Hey who called you Dem-Dems? Only I can!" called out a blonde haired boy known as one of my best friend, Sterling.

"How did you get in?" I asked until I realized he had a key as well. Mum, Dad and Dallas, my little sister, are on a trip around the world so Selena and Sterling sometime stay over.

"So you ready for phase 1 of the plan? I mean knowing you, you don't really like messing around with other people's lives. And I know that you don't accidentally want to ruin someone as full of sunshine as Sonny cos she could become the opposite of her name, which would be really bad for everyone. She makes everyone happy and smile!" he asked slash stated but then it hit me- how did he know what Sonny was like?

" Sterling, how do you know Sonny's personality? Ok sure you could see that from So Random! but you have to know her to know that."

Just before he was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. I ran up to it hoping it was everyone since i was _**soooo**_ excited! And was I right. Sel had goneround Alli's, Tiff's, Tawni's and the boys' to pick them up and most the Falls came by themselves. I lead them to my large bedroom, and by large I meant massive! I told my parents I don't need a big room, but they weren't going to listen to me. Finally, it's come to some use!

"Since everyones here, lets talk about the plan!" Selena said. Soon there was a knock at the door. "Guys, act natural, I think it's them" I whispered.

**Sonny's PoV**

I was at Demi's mansion - wow was it huge! My friends back in Wisconsin would be jealous of me! Everyone there are **HUGE **fans!Just as I was about to open the door, I heard a distant voice that I, unfortunately, recognised.

"Hair, check and wow do I look good?" God, is it just me or is his ego growing every second? Yep it's his ego. But sometimes he has those sweet moments, you know just between me and him which makes me look at him in a different point of view... urgh what's happening to me? I think about him too much! "Fashionably late - check, I'm ready for Demi's sleepover!" I sighed loud enough for him to hear to say 'shut up - no one cares' .

"Munroe"

"Cooper"

" What are you doing late? Are you trying to be like me, trying to be fashionably late - not that you are fashionable." I tried to hold my laughter in as I replied by saying

" Actually, you're not actually late, you're _fashionably_ early!" His face was shocked, as if someone went upto a toddler and said 'I stole your teddy'. Whilst gasping for air, I knocked at the door. Slowly, the door opened revealing Demi in a really cute bright yellow tube top and long black leggings. For shoes, she had some silver flats.

" Hey guys! You two come together?" she asked.

"NO!" we shouted in unison.

"Ok, no need to shout! Come on in." All it took was one step in and I was amazed. I felt as if I was in a palace. The walls were painted cream, filled with pictures of Demi and her family. There were spotlight lights and a huge chandelier in the middle.

" Come on lets go to my bedroom, that's where everyone is." We headed towards her room. Her room was really nice. She had really soft carpet, her walls were also cream and it was massive! above her bed was her name Demi is the type of lettering Tawni has (**A.N. I think Tawni has it above her mirror...I can't remember!) **above her mirror. There was a big door leading upto a massive balcony. It was any teenager's perfect bedroom!

"Hey guys!" I said smiling. I could hear people saying "Hey Sonny" " Hey there" "Hi Sonny" but there was one unique answer

"Hey there Insane!" Wait, could it be? Never, I haven't talked to him in ages. I turned round to see that blonde haired boy that I remembered playing with when I was 13.

"Oh my god, Strange- what are you doing here? " I exclaimed whilst hugging Sterling.

**Chad's PoV**

Why am I having the urge to punch him? _Because you're jealous. _Pfft, me? Jealous? As if. Chad Dylan Cooper never gets jealous. _He does when it comes to Sonny. Stop kidding yourself, you know you like her. _Arrgh, shush! But ow does Sterling know Sonny? Looking around, I realised that I wasn't the only one who was confuzzled. Yeah, that's right, I say confuzzled! Soon enough, Sonny realised it and then said

" Me and Sterling met at a acting and music camp in Wisconsin. We also met the JoBros we met we all instantly became best friends. Then we randomly gave each other nicknames. I was Insane, Sterling was Strange, Nick was Serious, Kevin was Random and Joe was Crazy" She explained. All around, people were nodding but Demi looked lost at the mention of Joe. It got me thinking - what happened between Joe and Demi that caused them to break up?

**Sonny's PoV**

" You in contact with them at the moment?" Sterling asked.

" Well, if Kevin texting me about armadillos feeding him chocolate pudding, Nick texting me song lyrics and Joe just randomly texting me about his life and stuff is being in contact with them, then yeah!" I smiled. But then I saw Demi lost in thoughts, her eyes filled with tears. I could sense what the problem was - Joe. I nudged Selena to say 'change the topic'.I knew Selena would get the mesage and change the topic.

"So let's talk about the reason we are all here- Talent Showdown. Basically we all have to work as a team to give an amazing performance. So it's not all about singing or dancing, you can design the outfits, choreograph and lots more. But first we need to know who will be the best at singing, so to decide, we have karaoke!" she said. Everyone was quarreling about who should sing first then Tawni had to shout my name out and everyone just had to agree.

"Fine! I'll sing...Lala Land by Demi" The lights dimmed out with a spotlight on me. Then, the music started.

_I am confident, but I still have my moments_  
_Baby, that's just me_  
_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's_  
_Baby, that's just me_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything, because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_  
_Machine, machine_

_Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?_  
_Well baby, that's just me_  
_Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle_  
_Baby, that's not me, no, no_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything, because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land_

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_  
_'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything, because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_  
_Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine_  
_I will stay the same in the La La Land_  
_Machine, machine, machine_

_I won't change anything in my life_  
_(I won't change anything in my life)_  
_I'm staying myself tonight_  
_(I'm staying myself tonight)_

I finished singing and everyone was cheering and shouting! It made me feel really good, even though my heart was racing! I was shouting thank yous as if I was performing at a concert- they were acting like a real crowd at a concert, so why not? For some reason my eyes were searching for Chad. _That reason is that you love him. _No I don't. _Sure you keep believing that. _Maybe, I will keep believing that. _Fine. _Fine._ I'm not Chad._

" Hello... knock knock...anyone in there?" I came out of Sonny Land and back to reality, finding that one person I was looking for.

" What do you want Chad? " I answered back in the usual tone I use with Chad.

"Nothing. I just came to say that you're not that bad at singing," Aww, Chad was being sweet, that's the Chad I liked and occasionally got along with," except I can sing so much better." Oh he did not just say that!

**Chad's PoV**

Uh oh! What did I just do? Knowing Sonny, she'll make me sing next in front of everyone, and she's got that face that tells me she's gonna say ' Oh no, you didn't just say that' in 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1

" Oh no, you didn't just say that. Oh, you shouldn't have said that cuz you know what I'll do, I mean what I'll _make _you do." I gulped. This was a side of Sonny you wouldn't want to see, honestly. She only showed this side when someone insults something really close to her. She almost let this side out to James Conroy, but she didn't so it seems music is really, really close to her.

" I..I'm...s-sorry.." I stuttered. Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper does not stutter._ But Chad does._ Good point, and at the moment I'm Chad, just Chad.

" Well, that's not going to be enough, EVERYBODY CHAD'S GOING TO SING!" Oh no. I knew it. The truth is I'm not that good of a singer, well at least I don't think I am, and I've never been comfortable showing others.

"Urrm...I'm going to sing a song from my brother's movie. I'll sing Hero." I might as well do a song that I actually knew really well since I wrote it, but no one will ever know.

"Chad, Hero is from StarStruck, right?" Tawni asked. I nodded.

"So, Hero is sang by Christopher Wilde, and Christopher was played by...Sterling. So you're trying to say that, Sterling" Sonny pointed to Sterling, "is your brother?" she completed whilst pointing to me.

"Yes" I said plainly. But I wish I had caught the moment after I said that on video! It was classic! Some people did a spit take, some people were choking and Sonny was just standing there staring at me, her mouth wide open in shock. I had to take advantage of this moment and slowly creep off into a different room.

**Sonny's PoV**

I was in major shock. I meant, my best friend not telling me that he had a brother called Chad Dylan Cooper, my nemesis **[AN When someone says nemesis, I just remember Phineas and Ferb!]** , well nemesis might be a bit too strong, maybe enemy...no, frenemy. In the corner of my eye, I could see a blonde trying to sneak off.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! It's your turn to sing!" I shouted, stifling a laugh at the sight of him jumping! Reluctantly he walked up to the mic and the lights dimmed. In his hands was a beautiful guitar – wait, he plays guitar? Wow, that's so not Chad, well atleast not Chad Dylan Cooper, the 'greatest actor of our generation', note sarcasm.

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_From this moment, my eyes met his, and they instantly locked.  
_  
I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear__Find More lyrics at .com __  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

But I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every row  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

But my trust in faith  
If you'll come away  
And if it's right it's undeniable yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah i believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)

Oh, So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero, Oh  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I yeah i believe in destiny  
I maybe an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

Throughout the whole song, we just gazed into each other's eyes. His deep blue eyes made me melt. I felt that I could just stand there forever, as if his eyes could quench my thirst, satisfy my hunger. But I returned back to reality when everyone cheered him on. Soon after Tawni, Penelope and Chloe sang and no one knew what to do.

"What about watching a movie?" I suggested. Everyone agreed and Demi went over to her shelves.

"Ok guys, I have a few movies, they're not new but they're something. I have High School Musical 1, 2 and 3, Derby Stallion and 17 Again. What do you want to watch?" I laughed internally. Chad despised Zac Efron and now he had to watch him!

"But Demi, why do you have movies that star Zac Efron? You know that us brothers don't like him." Chad said.

" Hey, he's a great way to get on your nerves! I'm not a big crazy fan of him, anyway, I like these movies- they're amazing!" Demi stated in defence. I thought it was time to settle things

" Guys, if we watch 17 Again, we will also watch Sterling so it won't be that bad." Fortunately, everyone agreed. Demi, Selena and I ordered the pizza, made the popcorn and got the drinks, whilst the others fixed the room. Once we had everything, we walked in to Demi's room and found it completely changed. All the furniture was in the other room except for the bed, the sofa and some bean bags. They also had another mattress, which was smaller, in front of the bed and there were big, fluffy cushions everywhere. We placed the pizzas and bowls of popcorn and served the drinks. The lights dimmed and the movie started. I sat on the white leather sofa with a big pink cushion and put my legs on the sofa. The film was amazing. It was the first time I watched it. But we had rehearsals today so we were quite tired, or we could have stayed awake until 3 in the morning. We got our sleeping area ready and so many just fell asleep. Except me. Just so many things happened today and my mind had to process them. I lay there for an hour or two, then I decided I needed some air. Picking up a guitar, I made my way to the balcony. Making myself comfortable on the bench, I started strumming and singing 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus.

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la-aa  
I miss you_

A tear fell down my cheek. I felt a reassuring arm around me which made me feel like electricity was running through my veins, it felt amazing. I looked to see who it was that's touch had the power to make me feel really good when I've just been sad. Chad. I must have woken him up.

"Oh Chad, did I wake you up? I'm sorry." I whispered in case I woke anyone else up.

"Oh no, I was awake anyway. I brought us some food." He shoved the plate towards me, to say eat some. I smiled, it was sweet of him to bring food. Unfortunately, I was stuffed, however, it was such a kind gesture so I forcefully ate some. Neither of us talked, creating silence between us, not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence. But Chad decided to break it with a question.

" Sonny, when I said I was better than you at singing, well music as a whole, why did you act like that? I mean you didn't act like that with James Conroy when you found out he was a jerk and you taught him a lesson, so I was wondering why. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I thought about that incident, maybe I shouldn't have acted that way with him. But I don't really want to tell him why. _But he deserves to know why you acted like that, and they say telling someone something makes you feel better. _That is true, I'll tell him.

" I'm really sorry, I overreacted. It's just music is connected to something really special to me, my sister." My fingers rubbed my silver heart locket. " My sister, whose name was Allysa but we called her Ally, was 6 years older than me and she was everything to me. I loved her even more than my parents. She's the one who taught me everything I know, she helped me through everything. From being bullied, boy trouble to homework. She also taught me how to sing and play the guitar and the piano. She'd always have time for me and music. Ally always wanted to be in the music industry, I always wanted to be on Broadway cause I loved to sing, dance and act. But then when I was 10, my sister was diagnosed with cancer and her case was serious. So on her last day, her last words to me 'I'm not gone, I'm always in your heart and in the music you play' and she gave me this necklace", I took my necklace off and held it in my hand, "and it says 'Sonshine, I'm with you, forever and always' and on the other side it says 'Listen to the music in your heart'. So when you said that you're better, i felt that you were offending my sister when you weren't, and I guess it was cause I had never told anyone, at all. When I was little, I'd cry all night and put on a smile that was fake but would fool anyone with it. Not even my parents could see the hurt in my eyes." Thousands and tears started to stream down as I broke into sobs. I cried into Chad's shirt, and I think he didn't mind. After a bit, I calmed down.

"I'm really sorry, I've never let my feelings out in front of anyone. Always kept them bottled up inside me." I explained. He just gave a genuine smile.

" I know how it feels to lose someone you love." I was astonished. Chad had gone through something like me?

" Chad, do you want to talk about it ?"

**Chad's PoV**

I wasn't sure, but since she opened up something as big as that, I felt that I had to. I nodded my head to answer.

" When I was about 10, I feel deeply in love with a girl named Ashley. She was the popular one and Sterling and Demi hated her. She's exactly like I am now in girl form. And one day she flirted with me and I got the courage to ask her out. I never thought she'd have said yes. What I never noticed was she was using me, making me do her homework, carry her bags and, well all her work. Then one day Sterling and Demi came upto me telling me that Ashley was cheating on me, using me. I didn't believe them at the time when I should have. A month with me and those guys not talking with each other passed when I saw Ashley kissing another boy. When I faced her to talk about how much i loved her and stuff, she just said I was a good for nothing, a loser. After that, I was completely heartbroken, and I guess that's what I am today." I started crying and after I had stopped, I found Sonny asleep. She looked so innocent, however there was something different- a good different, which made her look even more cute. Stupid cute. Gently picking her up, I carried her, bridal style, to where she was sleeping and tucked her in. I muttered under my breath

"Good night Sonshine"

* * *

**AN Review please! I'm hoping for 10 reviews! And remain the crazietastic people you are!**

**Anusha x**

**PS If the author's name doesnt appear for the FanFic, go onto my profile and look at my favourite stories!**


	4. Break Ups and Make Ups Part 1

**Break ups and Make Ups (Part 1)**

**AN Thanks for the few who reviewed! I was literally jumping in my bed!**

**My recommendation today is to check out my FanFiction pal, Tee and Biscuits' story, Sonny With A Chance: Hau'oli ka'o mo'olelo!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline so anything else mentioned is not mine, I repeat, NOT mine!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's PoV

"_Sonny, I'm always there for you, just look in your heart. But I have to go now." _

"_No! Don't go! Please I need you here, there so much I have to tell you!"_

"_Bye my little Sonshine..."_

I sat up. I had another one of those dreams, they had been coming since Ally had gone, especially in the first few weeks. I reached for my phone to check the time. 7:30. Weren't we supposed to be at the studio to practice at 9? I looked around to see everyone was asleep, but I had an idea to wake everyone up. Grabbing the closest guitar, I set up the mic and started to sing

_Wake up, wake up on a Saturday night  
Could be New York, maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
Something's going on, everywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah, tonight_

Everyone started to wake up and Selena whined about it being too early. But once I mentioned the time, everyone's eyes were wide open in shock, especially the few who take about an hour to get ready. Suddenly, he room around me filled with shouts and people scurrying around, panicking. Knowing I wouldn't get a chance to go, I made my way to the bed where Demi and Selena had slept to think about the things that happened early this morning. Questions filled my head about those 30 minutes outside. Why did I tell Chad? Why did I feel so comfortable telling him? But the main thing that was troubling me the most was why did he tell me something so personal to him? Was it because I told him about Ally? Or was it something else? All I could say was that the relationship between us was changing – we were no longer frenemies.

I decided to get my clothes ready. I opened my bag to see the clothes I had packed. Thinking carefully of what activities we would do today, I chose a white tank top with the peace sign over some jeggings. I wore a white bow in my black hair **(AN I forgot what colour Sonny's hair was in this story!)**. For makeup, I wore clear lip gloss, mascara and light pink eyeshadow. In my opinion, I looked quite good. I slipped on my black and pink converse and made my way to where everyone else was. Everyone else wore jeans so I felt a bit odd.

**

* * *

**

Demi's PoV

According to Selena, it was time to put the first part of the plan in action – what they thought of each other, or atleast what they think they thought about each other . This meant a car ride with both, so me and Sterling were going to do this. We were waiting for Sonny since she was the last one who got the chance to get ready because we all created a huge stampede to get ready. Once Sonny came in, we all headed towards the cars. I walked towards Sonny, who was talking with Selena. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

" Hey Demi!" cheerfully greeted Sonny, which automatically made me smile.

"Hey Sonny," I replied in an equally cheerful way, " I was wondering if you could give me a lift there? I don't see the point of taking four cars and I want to stop global warming, not increase it!"

" Sure! Here's my car." In front of me was a yellow Volkswagen Beetle, very Sonny! She unlocked the door and we sat in. Automatically, the radio turned on and 'Something About The Sunshine' by Anna Margaret was playing. I started singing along quietly then Sonny joined along. It wasn't long until we were belting the song out

_There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohh, it's so right_

We were laughing about how badly we were singing, until I decided to ask

" Sonny, what do you think of Chad?" She had a look that said ' why did you even ask?' so I had to make up some excuse quickly.

" I haven't seen him in ages so I want to know what he's like from someone else's point of view." Thank god I came up with a believable excuse!

" Well, Chad is a self conceited jerk with a gargantuan ego. He cares for no one but himself, however, he can have his moments. But that's the Chad at work, maybe he is different at home. I hope that answers your question. Anyway, we are here." Uh oh- not a very good impression! Selena is not going to like that! Well, let's hope Sterling had better luck with Chad...

**

* * *

**

Sterling's PoV

I stepped into Chad's car. He didn't know I was going in his car, but then again I didn't either until recently when Selena told me that I had to find out what Chad thought about Sonny. I sat there, waiting patiently for my brother which was unusual. He was always first, and quick, at everything, except running, I'd always beat him! After what felt like hours, Chad finally arrived, but he didn't notice me. I know exactly how to make him notice me, I thought with an evil smirk on my face. I was about to put my plan in action, but then again I had to think about the safety part of it, so I decided to wait for a red light. Luckily, the light just turned amber, then red. I discreetly searched my bag for the item I needed to prank, I mean, catch Chad's attention, a scary clown mask.

"BOO!" I shouted. Suddenly, I heard a piercing scream. I looked in the the rear view mirrors to see what happened when I realised that the scream came from no other than my own blood. I was in hysterics that 'Hollywood's Bad Boy' screamed like a girl. If looks could kill, I'd be worse than dead!

"I..am...s..sorry." I apologized in between laughs. After a few minutes, an awkward silence filled the air surrounding us. I thought this was the perfect time to ask.

" Soo, Chad, what do you think of Sonny?" He just gave me a look that said ' why are you even asking that?' so I made up a quick excuse "I haven't met Sonny in ages so I want to know what she is like from someone else's perspective." Fortunately, he believed it and he looked as if he was battling with himself about what to say.

**

* * *

**

Chad's PoV

_Just say the truth Chad.  
_Yeah, I'll just say that she is annoying and is always on my case.  
_I said the truth Chad, not what you think is true.  
_I am. I really do  
I think she is annoying, always on my case, down to earth, not afraid to tell me the truth about me, has a smile that could make anyone's day, those chocolate eyes which make me melt inside, and she can't do anything without being cute, _**stupid cute**__._ After my little fight with myself, I saw Sterling grin as if I said something about Sonny that could potentially change my relationship with her, which I didn't, did I?

**

* * *

**

Sterling's PoV

I grinned. Chad had revealed pretty much everything, but by looking at his face, I could see that he didn't mean to say that. You may ask how I came to this conclusion after one look , well let's say me and Chad can read each other's face, and to be honest, you can read Chad like a picture book. Carefully, I opened the door, leaving my little brother in a confused state. All I knew was that Selena was going to love what I was about to tell her. I just hoped Demi would get the same result.

I spotted Selena and sprinted over there to give her the good news.

**

* * *

**

Selena's PoV

Phew! I'm out of the car! It was so noisy that I think I will need some paracetamol.

"SELENA!" I heard Sterling shout. Urgh, was today 'Give Selena a headache so bad her head explodes'? I turned around to see where Sterling was when I felt someone bash into me causing us to fall causing my head to hit the paved ground. I saw a very strong, masculine looking hand reach out to help me get up. I took it, however uncertain I was. When I stood up, my eyes met with a pair of gentle green eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm Jesse by the way." He said putting his hand out for me to shake. I happily shook it whilst introducing myself.

**

* * *

**

Sonny's PoV

My car flashed meaning it was locked. Placing my keys in my bag, I walked down the parking lot until I saw...no..it couldn't be...  
Jesse.

**

* * *

**

**AN I'm sorry it's so late! I've got school so I'm busy! Check out my Polyvore profile by clicking on the link on my profile! I'm going to try and write the next half! BTW the 15****th**** reviewer gets a lifetime supply of hugs from the one, the only and the best, Chad Dylan Cooper!  
****  
CHAD: Yup she's right! And Anusha, loving the description but you left out the fact that I'm the greatest actor of our generation!**

**Keep Reviewing**

**Anusha =]**


	5. Break Ups and Make Ups Part 2

Break ups and make ups part 2

AN Hey hey peeps! Sorry it's late, you can't really depend on me...Soooo... Whats up? I'm feeling cold ( it's been snowing) …and in the mood to say

HEEEEEY!

and

OMGGGG! 20 REVIEWS WHEN I ASKED FOR 15! Now my 30th reviewer will get the next chapter dedicated to them!

My 15th reviewer is IloveMEandonlyME0721 so she gets a LifeTimeSupply of CDC Hugs but minilikescoffee gets some CDC Hugs too cuz she asked so politely! =]

I have sooo many FanFics that are good that I'm going to suggest a singer which is Pixie Lott!

DISCLAIMER: If only I had a TV show…but at the moment I only own Jesse and the story line =|

* * *

No, not again. It can't be. All these memories flashed in my brain. But what was Jesse doing in Hollywood? He wasn't here to get revenge, was he? _Sonny, you know that he is, you know it really well and you also know he is going to use Selena to get to you._ Yes I know, but at the moment the best thing to do is warn Selena before it gets too far- I don't want to get her hurt. I ran to where Selena stood, unaware of anything happening around her. Uh oh.

"Selena…Seleenaa…..SELENA!" I shouted, bringing her back to reality. She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Hey Sonny" she said as if nothing happened, " wassup?" I took a big breath before telling her what she had to hear.

"Umm, Selena… I just wanted to tell you that you should stay away from Jesse. He's not a good guy, he could really hurt you."

**Selena's PoV**

What? Did she just tell me to stay away from him? Inside me, I could feel anger slowly rising up and I tried as hard as I could, but unfortunately, my efforts were futile.

"Did you just tell me to stay away from him? Excuse me, but what do you know about him? Stop being a know it all Sonny, I am _flipping fed up! _I'm fed up with you, your pathetic attitude and smiles. You're just an idiotic, pathetic, annoying, worthless thing. You think everyone likes you and everything but welcome to the real world. GET AWAY FROM ME! NOW!" I screamed and stormed off. Urghh.

**Sonny's PoV**

That's what she thought of me. That's what everyone thought of me. Stupid. Annoying. Pathetic. Worthless. I ran away, tears rapidly streaming down my face. Just by a few sentences, my whole world collapsed, my confidence coming back to where it was for a long time. Zero.

**Demi's PoV**

Me and Sterling stood there, frozen with horror. Selena had never been that angry. At the same time , we both stated,

"We have to do something." I decided to go to after Sonny whilst Sterling went after Selena. I had to search for quite a bit until I found her curled up in a corner, sobbing her eyes out. Slowly, I approached her and slid down the wall.

"Sonny, don't let Selena get to you. I'm sure you had a good reason why you said that about Jesse. Selena just needs time to understand because, well, she has never seen that sometimes people restrict her for her good."I reassured her, but that didn't seem to work since she started sobbing again. Oh Selena, what have you done?

**Sterling PoV**

I went to find Selena and give her a piece of my mind. How can she say that without knowing her well? I searched all around til I found her in the cafeteria.

"Selena!" I shouted. " What the hell do you think you were doing, shouting at Sonny like that?"

"Oh I should have guessed that you would act like that, supporting Sonny. No one cares how I feel right? Everyone sees sonny as an angel, but that's not the truth. She isn't perfect. All I said was the truth, and the truth isn't sweet." She retorted.

"Oh yeah, she isn't perfect. In fact, her life was full of troubles, but you wouldn't know that cuz you've lived a life of a princess compared to hers, never had a problem at all." I said.

"How do you know I haven't had problems huh? I've had problems too!" she answered back. I sighed in humour as I heard her say that.

"You don't get it do you?All our problems put together would look petty against hers. Have you ever lost someone who was much more than your parents at a young age? Have you ever been bullied? Have you ever had self confidence issues? Have you ever self harmed? No I don't think so."

**Selena's PoV**

I was gobsmacked, my mouth agape. When Sterling said problems, I thought they would be smaller. Guilt replaced all the anger inside me. Without a word, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I have to make things right. Things were so messed up – I would not be surprised if she hated me and wanted to never be friends with me after all the things I said. I had to think, where could she be? Well, if Sterling came to me, Demi must be with Sonny. Swiftly, I pulled my phone out and called Demi. From a distance, the sound of Katy Perry's 'Fireworks' could be heard, which was conveniently Demi's ringtone, bingo! I followed the sound where I could see Demi and Sonny, wow, they look so similar, are they sure they're not twins? I slowly approached them and caught the attention of Demi, who left as if she read my mind. I slid down the wall, next to her, then decided to speak.

"You must hate me,right? Probably think I'm a jerk, which I am, actually I'm a major jerk, the head jerk of Jerksville..." I rambled until Sonny laughed a weak laugh and said,

"That's Chad. And no, you're not. You told me what you think of me, and it's true. I am all you said."

"No you're not! I just said that cuz, well I'm jealous. I mean, you have friends who love and care for you. Look at Sterling, he came shouting at me cuz of what I said. Everyone likes you, even Mack Falls, especially a certain "jerkthrob" who really likes you. You're beautiful, smart, caring and amazing. You're the perfect person."

**Sonny's PoV**

I felt tears building up, again, but this time, it was for happiness. I had no idea what to say so I just hugged her. Things felt happier now. I checked my phone to see how I looked after crying, and I was pleased since my mascara was not running. Thank god for waterproof mascara! We stood up and brushed ourselves off, then we headed to the studio.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this late update! I'm definitely gonna update this story on Christmas Day... wooop! I might even update twice, or even create an Christmas one shot, or maybe do them all! Who knows, just wait and see... but for now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GET 30!

Anusha =]


	6. Shop 'Til Ya Drop!

Shop 'til ya drop

AN

I is sad because you did not give me my 10 reviews, but then again, it's Christmas and some people go to visit family early and stuff. I would like to say thanks to .Shine who reviewed every chappie! I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to you! Lets start again on a happier note...

MERRY CHRISTMAS MY WONDERFUL READERS! How iz mes amis? Enjoying the prezzies underneath the _Christmas tree, I just want you for my own…_

Sorry, got carried away. On with the chapter. Sorry this is a bit rubbish and short, it's more of a filler cuz, to be honest, I wanted to start the PARTAAY! BTW I unfortunately don't own anything except the story line. I don't even own Candy because, well she's one of me besties...

* * *

* * *

**Zora's PoV**

We were waiting for Selena and Sonny, anxiously. We didn't know where they were and Demi had told us the whole story. In the background, the sound of laughter filled the air, not just any laughter but Sonny laughter! Selena and Sonny walked, their arms linked and laughing as if nothing ever happened. Selena eventually realized we were all staring at them.

"Oh, hey guys! Sorry we're a little bit late. But if we carry on, we'll be done in time. There is someone special I'd like you guys to meet. Let me present to you my friend Candice (AN Pronounced Candace) Ford!" Selena announced as a tall girl with golden brown, wavy hair entered. She was wearing jeans, boots and an Abercrombie & Fitch green hoodie.

"Hey guys. I'm Candice, but everyone calls me Candy. You can also call me Caz or Cazzer but I'm gonna be your supervisor in Talent Showdown. I'll tell you important stuff about the competition. For example, you guys won't rehearse today cuz you're gonna be busy shopping for the party tomorrow." She explained. Everyone started gasping and whispering.

"Why is there a party?" I questioned.

"Every year, we have a party so the people involved can mingle, etc." she answered, "Now hurry up and get shopping!"

Us girls decided to meet at the mall in 30 minutes, so we could get our purses and drop stuff home.

AT THE MALL…

**Tawni's PoV**

We all finally met in the mall and decided to split up. Allisyn and Zora went together, Chloe and Penelope, and the rest of us (me, Tiffany, Demi, Selena and Sonny) went together. We searched so many stores to get the right outfit but finally, it all worked out!

THE NEXT DAY…

We all met at Demi's house with our dresses. I brought my make up kit because we were all going to do each other's makeup. Mainly for Sonny because, well she _**needs**_ to impress him and make him confess his feelings, cuz Sonny isn't going to do that. It's not as romantic that way. I started Sonny's make up, just before she got in her dress, and may I say, she looked Fab-U-Lous! But keep that between you and me, people will be shocked! Outside, we heard the limo pull up, so we ran out of Demi's and hopped in. The boys are in for a surprise!

* * *

**Please review as a Christmas present! Since this is sooo rubbish, I'll update again tonight somewhen! Ho Ho Ho He He He Ha Ha Ha!**

**Love **

**Anusha =]**


	7. It's time to PARTAAY! Part 1

**It's time to PARTAAY! Part 1**

**AN Hey Hey! Merry Christmas again! Here's the promised chapter! I personally think it's better than the last! Also it's dedicated to Smile. Laugh. Shine but last time it didn't show her name, so this time I added spaces so it should work!**

**For the outfits go to my profile where the link to my Polyvore is.**

**I only own the storyline...**

* * *

**Sonny's PoV**

The limo got to the venue of the party after about 15 minutes. Whilst we were in the car, we were discussing which stars were coming. Apparently Taylor Swift, Katy Perry and Zac Efron were coming, but I'm guessing Chad isn't going to be too happy if he meets Zac. I wonder how he felt when Sterling had to work with him…. he was probably quite mad, anger filling his deep sparkly and non sparkly eyes, he probably looks really cute when he's mad….WHAT AM I THINKING? We walked inside with our arms linked together.

**General PoV**

As soon as girls entered the room, people nearby just stopped what they were doing. The boys just stared whilst the girls whispered in envy. Sonny wore a purple dress with black patterns and a bow on the side. She had natural makeup and her was lightly curled with a flower clip in her hair. A thin necklace was hanging from her neck and a Pandora bracelet with three purple gemmed glass beads adorned her thin wrists. She had a light gold clutch and heels. Tawni wore a light blue full length dress with silver heels. Her hair was left naturally. A large necklace could be seen clearly. Hey eyes were decorated with an icy blue shade of eye shadow, her cheeks slightly rosy with blusher and her lips coloured with her favourite lip gloss, Coco Moco Coco. In her hands was a white clutch with flowers for decoration. Alongside her was the starlet Selena Gomez. A red dress with a black bow came just above her knee as she stood in her black heels. Her natural dark brown hair was put in a bun with a few wisps of hair left out. A black beaded necklace and bracelet, along with grey smoky eye shadow and red lipstick completed the look. Demi was next with a silver dress that matched her necklace. Her feet were in silver heels with bows. Tiffany had decided to wear a blue, one strapped dress along with a pair of heels. Then came the two youngest girls of the group, Allisyn and Zora. Allisyn wore a strapless grey dress with a grey flower attached to a ribbon. Zora wore a cream below the knee dress with straps. Both 14 year olds wore pearl necklaces, however Allisyn's is darker. They almost looked completely the same. All the girls looked absolutely amazing, no wonder everyone was stunned.

**Chad's PoV**

Wow... they actually looked amazing. Well, Sonny would obviously look amazing, but today, something about her really caught my eye, but I can't tell her that. Sonny walked up to me, and I kept staring at her like an idiot.

"Umm...Chad...could you stop staring? I feel kinda uncomfortable..." Sonny asked. I shook my head as she sighed in relief. When I looked at her, I could see a smirk planted on her face.

"So, can't get enough of me?" she said victoriously.

"You wish. Actually you dream about that. Who wouldn't?"

"Erm, boys? Unless you want them to like you, I mean I thought you weren't like that, but I'm not judging you."

"WHAT? No, what do you think I am ?" I shouted in disgust. How can I be like that when I like her? _So you finally admit. _Sure, fine, I do. There's no point anyway, she doesn't like me. _She does. _She doesn't. _Does. _Doesn't. _Does._

Whilst, I had my inner argument, Sonny left.

**Sonny's PoV**

When Chad was staring, it made me feel uncomfortable but special at the same time. I actually felt beautiful, like I was finally someone who people would be able to keep looking at, not just use but actually be true with me. I don't know why he made me feel like that, but I liked it. I walked up to Selena and Demi and talked to them for a bit.

"So guys, what was the point of this party?" I asked. They explained that it was to get to know people from the show and just meet stars, a typical Hollywood party. I left them in order to find the rivals, and my friends. The Jonas Bros.

Hmmm... where do I find three immensely popular guys? Rather than asking people, I decided to call and trace their ringtones. I firstly called Joe, the most likely person to actually have his phone.

_Live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the mood  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock and roll?_

Wow, a bit too much? Even Chad wouldn't do that, actually, he would. Why did I even bring him into this? _Cuz you luurrrvvve him. _Shut up. I walked up closer to them, and called again, making sure they picked up.

_Ring ring...ring ring...ring ring_

_Hello, is that Joe?_

_**Yes it is Sonny. Wassup?**_

_Just felt like calling someone and talking, I just chose you. What'ya doin'?_

_***Same tune as Sonny* I'm at a party!**_

_Ohhh...I wish I could meet you guys..._

_**Same.**_

_Well, maybe today is a lucky day_

I walked even closer up to them.

_Turn around._

The guys turned around and the next thing I knew was that I was engulfed by three of my best buds.

"Little Sonny getting squished here." I choked out and they let me go. Right behind me came Sterling.

"Hey guys" he greeted them happily as we all hugged again. This felt like an amazing day and no one could ruin it. We all started talking about things we did and it felt like the old days.I could feel someone staring at me. I turned around and saw no one. I resumed chatting.

**Chad's PoV**

What is Sonny doing with those guys? Competition. What do those guys have better than me? Why is she talking with them and not me? _Cuz she doesn't think they hate her. _Oh. The lights suddenly dimmed as Taylor Swift came on.

"Grab a partner cuz we're gonna take a slow dance" she announced when suddenly, I was pushed into somebody. I couldn't see his or her face but their eyes sparkled and I instantly recognised her. Sonny.

"So, I guess we're gonna have to dance" she spoke in her angelic voice. _Dude, you have it baaad! _I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me as she put her hands around my neck. Just one touch made me feel like electricity went through my whole body. We were dancing to Crazier, and that's how I felt, crazier with every second. But I couldn't tell her that, she'd laugh. We gazed in each others eyes throughout the dance when suddenly we started to lean in. I closed my eyes when the applause interrupted us. I was so close to kissing her soft red lips.

I'm guessing things are gonna be a little awkward now.

* * *

**AN I hope you liked it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll try and update for the 31st, the last day of 2010, but if not, see ya next year and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Also, I see loads of people asking questions for the readers ****to answer in their review so I decided to do the same. What is the randomest thing than happened to you on Christmas? Mine was that we lost heating and now we are going to sleep in the freezing cold...great huh? Please note my sarcasm...**

**Best wishes**

**Anusha =]**

**PS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. It's time to PARTAAY Part 2

**It's Time To Partaay! Part 2**

**AN Hey guys! Happy New Year since I didn't update at the start of 2011, but better late than never! I got 31 reviews! Wahoooo! Let's keep up the good work! Shoutout to iHeartChannyZanessaCailey for being 30th! On with the story...**

**I don't own anything...**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's PoV**

There was an awkward silence between us. We just stood there staring at the floor, until I decided to break (or at least attempt) the awkwardness.

"So," I said.

"So," he replied in the same kind of tone I used.

"Enjoying the party?" I hoped some sort of **normal **conversation would begin.

" Yeah it's a'ight. I'm going to get a drink."

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to some people and… um… stuff…" Real smooth Sonny. We both walked away from each other, with the same thoughts in our head

_What just happened? What's __**going **__to happen?_

**General PoV**

Little did Chad and Sonny know that their friends were watching.

" They were so close to kissing, which would have made our plan soooo much easier," Selena exclaimed, "why can't they do the honourable thing and just acknowledge the fact that they are perfect for each other and like each other?" Everyone else agreed with her. She had a point after all. After a few moments of pondering, Tawni looked up with a ' I have an amazing plan that won't fail' look on her face that caught everyone's eye.

"Gather round guys, I know what we can do..."

**Sonny's PoV**

After a while of talking to people, I sat down so I could think about the party so far. Just as I started to think, someone interrupted by asking,

"Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Yeah sure," I replied, not really taking notice of who it was.

"You're Sonny Munroe, right?" she asked. I looked up to see who it was when I seemed to recognise her from TV.

"Yep, that's me! You're Nicole Anderson, right?"

" Yup, the one, the only...I hope," she said uncertainly. Automatically, we started laughing. I had a feeling that this was a start of a very good friendship.

"I've heard a lot about you from Nick. And you seem way better than he described!" She smiled, with a hint of blushing. I think it's time to dig a little deeper...

"I think Nick likes you, y'know," I stated as her smile grew bigger, "and I think you like him." I added. Once again, a blush appeared.

"Even though I like him, I don't want to be in a Selena Miley mess. I mean those girls despise each other, just like Mamaw and Aunt Dolly from HM!" I giggled at the Hannah Montana reference. After all, who uses Hannah Montana as a reference? Me and Nicole spent quite a lot of the time talking about ourselves. By the time we finished talking to each other, it was as if we knew each other since we were born.

"OK guys, it's time for some karaoke. So, who's going to be first? We're going to pick two names out of a hat and you guys have to sing. No ifs, no buts," a man, who I assumed was the entertainer of the party.

"Sonny Munroe," he announced as excitement filled my body," and... Chad Dylan Cooper!"

WHAT! I walked onto the stage when someone shouted that we should sing 'Wouldn't Change A Thing', one of the most beautiful songs of Camp Rock 2. I turned to see who shouted that out. Tawni. Urghh, that girl is going to get it. A few moments later, I found myself singing.

**(AN I would write the lyrics but ,I won't because it is time consuming...)**

I can't believe what I'm about to say this but, I actually enjoyed singing with him. There was something different when I sang with him, as if I could sing all day with him. However, it probably just me thinking that way.

**Chad's PoV**

Wow, that must have been the best thing I've done all day! It felt magical when I was up there with Sonny. It was unique, our voices blended together and there was nothing that wasn't brilliant. The crowd was clapping, giving us a standing ovation. We both smiled and walked off as Ryan came on stage, complimenting us. We both walked to a table near the back.

"Um, Chad, I just want to say thanks, for listening to me at the sleepover. It feels good to have that off my chest as I told you. I hadn't even told my little sis Alex." Sonny said with a smile.

"No problem. I should thank you." I replied.

"Are you ever gonna move on from Ashley? You don't need to tell me because it's personal." How did she know? I thought she was sleeping. Well, should I answer? _Yeah, you told her about everything else. _Point taken. I

" I'm not really sure."

" Well, I have one thing to say to you. _If you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend_?" I laughed at her reference to Sterling's song. If you think about it, that song actually fits my situation. I'm giving love another chance with Sonny. Sure, I told her that I'm not really sure if I'm going to move on, but I don't actually know if I will actually get the courage to ask her. I know, I'm CDC, I'm never scared... but CDC doesn't like Sonny, Chad does.

**Sonny's PoV **

While Chad was thinking to himself, I thought about why I was actually talking to him about this stuff. Then I thought about the past few days, the way I had felt around him. My hands would feeling a little sweaty, I would be nervous and well, I saw Chad in a different way. _Sounds like a certain little Sonshine likes someone! _Stop teasing me, me. _Just admit it._ No, I don't like him. _I think penguins will rule the world. _What? We were just talking about how I like Chad! _And it works again. _Urrgh, I hate you voice inside my head.

_**Beep Beep**_

I looked at my phone and saw I had a text.

_**Heyy we took the limo cldn't find ya get lift from boys**_

_**Tawni xx**_

Awww! I don't really want to go with the boys. Well, I have to get home.

"Chad, is it alright if I go home with you guys in the limo? The girls left so..." I stopped as Chad showed me his phone. I read what was on the screen.

_**Chad we cldnt find u so we left. Bye.**_

Oh boy. How are we supposed to get home now?

* * *

**AN Well, I've got a trailer for this story on YouTube. The link will be on my profile. Also, I have Twitter if I haven't told you yet so PLEASE follow me! I'm bubblystarz11 and I will follow back! If you are a WOWP Fanfic reader than check out 'The Wands'. It's like The Channys, but for WOWP. And check out my SLOD/SWAC crossover 'Seas of Love'.**

**Peace and review and watch and follow!**

**MiiMyselfandTime =]  
**


End file.
